Retour à la Ligne
by Beauty in the Filth
Summary: the GazettE Il a beaucoup souffert du départ de Yune, au point d'en détester le nouveau batteur. Mais Kai le sortirait-il l'air de rien de son désespoir ? Enjoy ! Reviews please !


**Auteur :** Shin

**Titre : **Retour à la ligne.

**Base :** the GazettE

**Pairing : **Uruha x Kai

**Genre : **Shônen-Ai, Romance, One-Shot

**Disclaimer : **M'en parlez pas xD L'idée seulement vient de moi.

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est malade, que votre maman ne vous croit pas, que votre beau-père lui dit que vous resterez, que tout le monde se casse et qu'il n'y a plus Internet : On écrit une fic de merde xD Bonne lecture :3

**RETOUR A LA LIGNE.**

« La pluie fine de Juin engrène une douce mélodie… » [1

**Juin 2004**

_Ces larmes qui se joignent à cette douce pluie…_

_J'ai toujours aimé ce genre de pluie libératrice, fine et apaisante ; mais là c'est plus fort que moi. La tristesse l'emporte sur le soulagement. Et la pluie n'y fait rien. En ce moment ce n'est qu'une multitude de gouttelettes qui ne font que gêner mon entourage._

_Laissez-moi seul… Je veux rester seul, pour toujours…_

**2003**

- Uruha, voici Kai, notre nouveau batteur.

- Hm ? Entendrais-je un bourdonnement désagréable ? ça sert à rien, Rei, sans Yune on ne vaut rien, dis-je avec un air désagréable.

- Ano… commença le dénommé Kai.

- Cherche pas, Rei, fit Ruki alors qu'il se maquillait, Ruwa va être de sale humeur pendant un moment, puis il s'y fera, point.

Reita répondit par un grognement désagréable avant de sortir de la salle, non sans inviter Kai à le suivre. Je lançai un regard furtif vers ce nouveau batteur qui ne ferait sans doute pas le poids : il me regardait avec un air inquiet typiquement enfantin, et ses cheveux bruns coupés plus ou moins courts ne le vieillissaient pas. Je pourrai presque le trouver mignon, il devait être plus jeune que moi à coup sûr, mais je refusai la réalité dur comme fer : personne ne pourrait remplacer Yune. Ce fut donc après m'avoir vu lui lancer un regard noir que Kai détala comme un lapin pour rejoindre Reita – qui voulait faire visiter les locaux du studios au nouveau chien-chien du groupe.

- J'lui ferai sa fête à lui, marmonnai-je méchamment.

- Sois pas si dur, Ruwa, répondit Aoi tout en jouant une mélodie sur sa guitare. C'est un nouveau, d'accord, mais laissons-le faire ses preuves ! Il a très bien réussi l'audition, y a pas à dire.

- Mouais…

- Allez, Uru, t'as rien à reprocher à Kai, affirma Ruki. Yune s'est tiré, c'est pas de la faute au nouveau !

- …

Le fait que les autres prennent sa défense me mettait encore plus en colère. Yune était l'avenir de Gazette, j'en étais persuadé. Il était doué, beau, et avait beaucoup d'idées pour la suite. Pourquoi est-il parti ? Lui aussi je le détestai. Je les détestai tous, en fait.

Aoi avait raison, en fait. Kai nous avait fait une nouvelle démonstration de son savoir-faire, et ce fut tout à fait époustouflant. Il avait réussi à mémoriser les quelques musiques que nous avions sorties avec Yune et les avait jouées en marquant un sans-fautes. Je fus obligé de reconnaître que ce petit nouveau était doué, mais l'avenir de Gazette est-il en sûreté pour autant ?

- Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu en penses, susurra Reita à mon oreille.

Il avait l'air tout fier, et je dus faire une moue pas très jolie sur le moment. Puis je haussai les épaules et toussotai.

- Ca reste à voir…

- Avoue qu'il est bon, Ruwa.

- Oui, mais…

- Allez, vieux ! Va le féliciter !

Il me poussa en avant et je dus m'avancer vers la batterie pour ne pas tomber. Etre ainsi exposé à leurs regards pour féliciter le nouveau me mettait mal à l'aise. Je toussotai à nouveau.

- Ano… Euh… Félicitations pour ta prestation, réussis-je à dire en détournant le regard.

- Ah ? fit Kai avec un air plus qu'étonné. Eto… Je te remercie ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir !

C'était quoi ça ? Il m'adressa un sourire tendre ; sourire qui me faisait penser cette fois au visage d'un enfant heureux. Cependant, même si j'avais envie de m'énerver avec son sourire niais, je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre. De toutes mes dents.

- Continue comme ça. Tu seras un grand batteur, affirmai-je avec un air sincère.

Je sentais le regard moqueur des trois autres sur mon dos ; ça les amusait de jouer avec mon humeur comme ça, je le savais. Je me renfrognai et tournai les talons. En passant devant Aoi, Ruki et Reita, je grommelai quelque chose de pas très sain, puis je pris mes affaires et sortis du studio avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez moi.

Un bruit me sortit de la noirceur d'un cauchemar. Après être rentré chez moi, vers 17h, je m'étais effondré en silence sur mon lit pour rattraper un sommeil perdu depuis que Yune était parti. Je sortis un bras de la couette pour chercher à tâtons mon téléphone portable qui devait être sur la table de chevet. Lorsque je le trouvai, ce fut ma tête que je sortis des couvertures pour répondre d'une voix endormie :

- Hai, Uruha desu…

- Ruwa ? ça va pas, t'as l'air claqué ? fit une voix narquoise à l'autre bout du fil.

- Nan, j'suis en pleine forme, j'ai juste été un peu réveillé, Rei !

- Gomen. En fait Kai voulait te parler, et j'me suis dit que si je donnais ton numéro, j'pouvais creuser ma tombe, donc bah j't'appelle pour…

- POURQUOI IL VEUT ME PARLER ?!

Je m'étais levé d'un coup, ce qui me valut la chance de tomber au sol dans un grand bruit – chute que Reita préféra ne pas commenter. Je me relevai sans plus attendre et reprit le téléphone en main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Ben, il a le droit de te parler, non ? Je disais donc que je t'appelle pour que vous discutiez par mon portable et comme ça il a pas ton numéro. Enfin, tu lui donnes si tu veux après…

- Mais je ne veux pas lui parler ! Je…

- M'en fous ! Tiens, Kai.

J'entendis le téléphone de Reita changer de mains plusieurs fois, apparemment, puis une voix plutôt criarde prendre le relais.

- Ano… Je suis désolé si je te dérange, Uruha.

- … Pas grave. Je suis bien réveillé de toute façon.

- J'ai sans doute l'air stupide, mais je voulais à nouveau te remercier pour tes compliments tout à l'heure. Si vous me faites confiance pour tenir le rôle de batteur dans le groupe, je ferai de mon mieux !

Quelque part, ses paroles me réchauffèrent le cœur. Là je me mis à penser que Kai avait sans doute plus d'ambition que Yune lui-même. A entendre l'ambition du nouveau batteur, c'est comme si je fondais. Comment pourrais-je le haïr, avec sa tête de jeune garçon et ses espoirs ? Inconsciemment, je changeai de registre ; je décidai de jouer la carte de la confiance avec lui.

- Les autres te font confiance ? tentai-je.

- Ah ? Eh bien… C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit, tous les trois.

J'esquissai un sourire : franchement, ces trois-là ne changeront jamais.

- Alors nous te faisons tous confiance, affirmai-je.

- Vraiment ? répondit-il d'un air surpris et enjoué. Si c'est le cas, je me démènerai pour le bon fonctionnement du groupe ! Je t'assure que vous ne plongerez pas par ma faute !

- Bien… Kai ?

- Hai ?

- Tu le veux, mon numéro ?

- Nani ?!

- Comprends-moi… Reita qui me réveille, c'est de la torture.

Je l'entendis rire dans le téléphone portable. Il riait ouvertement et ce rire me faisait chaud au cœur. Là, on pouvait tous lui faire confiance.

- Ruwa…

- Hmm ?

Je relevai la tête. Reita me fixait avec ses yeux de merlan-frit, ça c'était mauvais signe. Nous étions tous les deux au bar et j'avais un peu forcé la dose sur la vodka. Ma tête tournait, et tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que Rei ne me pose pas de question gênante…

- Tu l'aimais, Yune ?

… Ce genre de question gênante. Je me sentis rougir violemment et je détournai la tête en toussotant. J'avais un goût amer dans la bouche, et c'était bien parti pour qu'elle devienne pâteuse par le stress et la gêne que la question m'avait procurées. Je regardais une jeune femme très émoussée avec ses amies ; toutes trois étaient très belles alors pourquoi Reita n'avait pas encore été les draguer ? La réponse est toute faite : il devait me parler, et chose étrange, il me faisait passer avant les histoires d'une nuit.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Rei… murmurai-je.

- Alleeeez, Uru ! J'suis ton meilleur pote quand même, non ? T'as le droit de me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur et depuis le départ de Yune tu te renfermes !

- Alors c'est pour ça que t'en es venu à cette conclusion stupide ?

- Pourquoi tu détestes Kai alors ? Et là tu rougis.

Sa remarque me fit rougir plus encore. Je plaquai mes mains contre mes joues pour pas qu'il me voit, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son air sérieux se transforma en un air narquois et satisfait. Ce genre d'air qui évoquait une fuite impossible ; un air qui disait « tu es foutu, vide ton sac ». Combien de fois avait-il réussi à me faire ce coup-là par le passé ? Et le pire c'est qu'il savait que cet air avait une influence sur ma conscience. Je me raclai la gorge.

- Je… commençai-je. Ano…

- Allez, accouche ! Pas de ça avec moi, Ruwa !

- Je crois que je l'aimais, parvins-je à lâcher, je crois et je n'ai jamais su lui dire…

Le derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge. L'alcool avait eu un effet trop fort sur moi et ma conscience avait cessé de résister à toute épreuve, j'étais à bout. Le goût amer était parti, mais j'avais un mauvais goût, tout autre dans ma bouche. Le goût de la culpabilité. Les autres ne savaient pas la véritable raison ; ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Yune était parti.

Je me levai pour échapper à la dure réalité quand Reita m'attrapa le poignet pour me faire rasseoir. Je me débattis en gestes brusques et je sentis mes larmes couler – un peu trop tôt.

- Lâche-moi, Rei !! criai-je.

- Uruha ! Je sais que Yune est parti suite à une dispute avec toi ! RASSIEDS-TOI !

La révélation de Reita me stoppa net. Mais les larmes, elles, continuaient bien à couler, et plus encore. Le fait que Reita sache, ça me faisait mal et me rendait heureux. Comment le savait-il ? Peu importe.

Mais je me suis rassis, j'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes mains et, tout en sanglotant, je lui ai tout raconté.

**2003, juste avant « son » départ…**

Il s'entraînait toujours sur sa batterie, jouant des morceaux célèbres de groupes internationaux. Et moi, je l'écoutais toujours, assis derrière la porte, les yeux fermés. Yune jouait toujours avec ardeur… J'étais étrange. Quand je le croisais, je rougissais, et quand il m'adressait la parole, j'avais la gorge totalement nouée. Mon amour pour lui devenait maladif.

Un jour, et comme tous les autres, j'arrivai à l'avance pour l'écouter jouer, seul. Mais après quelques minutes de battements de cymbales, je n'entendais plus que ceux de mon cœur. Je pris alors conscience que quelque chose clochait, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis Yune en train de me regarder, tout sourire.

- Bonjour, Uruha !

- Ah, bonjour… Yune, répondis-je en m'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je…

- Tu m'espionnais ?

- Ah, non ! Non, non…

Yune sourit, comme si une évidence s'était présenté à lui, ce qui n'était pas faux.

- Bien sûr que tu ne m'espionnes pas, Uruha, tu viens ici tout le temps…

- Tu le savais ?!

- Oh voyez comme il rougit ! Bien sûr que je le savais, t'es pas très discret, avoua Yune en lançant un regard sur mes cuisses dénudées.

Je ne répondis rien et mes jours restèrent rouges. Il s'assit à côté de moi et toussota. Son visage indiquait qu'il allait se confier à moi, j'avais l'habitude, il me disait tant de choses que je le connaissais par cœur. Et le fait de le connaître ainsi m'avait irrémédiablement fait tomber amoureux de lui. Mais pour le moment, j'étais trop gêné du fait d'avoir été découvert, et bêtement en plus. Je sentis son regard sur moi, et attendis ce qu'il allait dire, les yeux baissés.

- Tu sais, je… Je crois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un.

- … Ahh ? dis-je un peu tardivement. Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je connais la personne ?

- Oui tu la connais !

- Oh… répondis-je, le cœur battant.

- C'est… Kimiko.

Je me sentis prendre un air atterré, mais je me ressaisis tant bien que mal. Je regardai Yune dans les yeux.

- … Kimiko ?

- Oui, tu te souviens, la jeune fille triste que nous avions tous rencontrée avec ses amies dans une soirée. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais je ressens une certaine compassion à sa solitude, avoua Yune avec sincérité. Tu vois, le sort s'acharne sur elle et elle s'acharne à son travail pour oublier.

- …

- Uruha ?

- Comment peux-tu parler « d'acharnement » ? Tu aimes être ici, avec nous, non ? En quoi le sort s'acharne sur toi ?

- Mais j'ai parlé de Kimiko, Uruha.

Son sourire si rayonnant était retombé. Il me regardait avec sérieux et complexité, comme s'il était gêné d'une telle réaction de ma part. De mon côté, je m'efforçai de ravaler mes larmes, je les sentais monter comme la rage montait contre cette fille. La déception laissait place à une haine, plus forte et dévastatrice que jamais, je haïssais cette fille et pourtant, j'essayais de me concentrer pour répondre plus poliment à Yune.

- Oui mais tu parles de compassion, donc tu te sens similaire à elle. Par conséquent tu te vois comme un martyr face au sort ? En quoi le sort t'es défavorable ? Tu es un Gazette, oui ou non ?

- … Ouaouh, Uruha tu m'épates… C'est rare que tu aies une répartie pareille, toi qui ne fais que hocher la tête, affirma Yune avec sympathie.

- La ferme, murmurai-je difficilement.

- Pardon ?

- LA FERME ! Tais-toi ! Comment peux-tu te permettre de me parler ainsi ?! Tu me plaques ça comme ça, tu joues les martyrs et tu veux te taper une petite garce pseudo-dépressive !! Toi, amoureux ? Laisse-moi rire, t'es même pas capable de voir que quelqu'un, tout près de toi, crève d'amour pour… toi…

Ma colère m'avait guidé. J'étais tellement en colère que j'en pleurais lamentablement. J'avais blessé Yune dans sa propre estime, et je m'étais mal déclaré dans un sens. Je me sentais en dessous de tout, j'étais même pas capable d'être heureux pour le bonheur qu'aurait pu ressentir Yune avec Kimiko.

Mon ancien tic était revenu. Lorsque j'étais adolescent, je me griffais à sang le poignet gauche lorsque j'étais trop gêné ou que je me sentais coupable. Mes ongles avaient beau être courts, j'y parvins tout de même, et cette fois-ci, je ne ressentis aucun bien à me faire ça. Yune s'était relevé, toujours choqué, et moi, je continuai à me faire du mal, tout en murmurant des « moi, je t'aime » entrecoupés de sanglots. Puis je le sentis se mettre bien en face de moi et cette fois, quand je relevai la tête, je vis sa rage et sa rancune dans son regard.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Uruha. Je ne me sens pas bien, ici. Je préfère encore vivre de petits boulots, le monde de Gazette n'est pas fait pour moi. Je suis désolé pour toi, continua-t-il en posant sa main sur ma tête, mais j'aime Kimiko, je ne veux pas « juste me la taper »…

- …

- Cette discussion sera notre secret, mais sache que maintenant – il me mit ses baguettes dans mes mains tremblantes – je ne suis plus un Gazette.

- Non, Yune… Je suis… tellement désolé…

- C'est trop tard, Uruha, dit-il dans un sourire. Tu souffriras si je suis à tes côtés, et moi, je souffre déjà.

Son sourire persista, même s'il m'en voulait sans doute terriblement pour mes paroles offensantes et blessantes. Mais Yune était comme ça, une parole le choquait, puis il se mettait en colère, et il se contrôlait en se plaçant du côté de l'autre. Je l'avais fait souffrir pour mon propre bonheur, et pourtant il n'avait montré son mal que pendant un instant, juste pour pouvoir me parler calmement. Tout était de ma faute… Il aurait sans doute quitté Gazette plus tard sans cette dispute, mais j'aurais pu rester à ses côtés plus longtemps… Yune, personne n'aurait pu le remplacer.

**2003**

- Uruha, cesse de pleurer, s'il te plaît, tout le monde…

- J'en ai rien à faire, le coupai-je de ma voix étranglée.

- S'il te plaît, Ruwa…

- Mais putain Rei ! J'en ai rien à faire j'te dis !! Tu penses toujours à ça, les autres, les autres ! Tu t'en fiches, hein ? Dis-moi que tu t'en fiches !

- Uruha…

Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable comme ça, affalé sur le bar pour pleurer, la tête fourrée dans mes mains pour que personne ne me voie. Après tout, pourquoi il s'en faisait ? Tout le monde était saoul, et nous aussi. Des gens qui avaient l'alcool triste, on en voyait tout les jours, c'était un bar après tout… Je n'avais pas spécialement l'alcool triste, mais j'étais triste. Reita m'avait fait rester, je lui avais enfin tout dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et lui, il pensait au regard des autres. Autrefois, il aurait été le premier à penser que les autres, c'est que des cons. Le départ de Yune l'avait sans doute chamboulé, lui aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

- Je suis désolé, Ruwa, je ne sais pas quoi…

- C'est pas grave, dis-je en toussotant et en me redressant. Ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler, déjà.

- Je ferai quand même tout mon possible pour que tu ailles mieux – il sécha mes larmes et me tapota la tête – qu'importe ton problème.

- Merci, Rei, répondis-je dans un sourire.

Un soupir, à fendre l'âme, derrière la lourde porte du studio. Je m'étais donné en spectacle dans ce fichu bar, j'espérais seulement que Reita n'en avait pas parlé aux autres. Il fallait à présent qu'on se mette sérieusement au travail, le départ de Yune nous avait suffisamment amputés. Tout le monde faisait confiance à Kai et tout le monde me faisait confiance pour éviter de trop lui pourrir la vie. Je jetai ma cigarette totalement consumée et me décidai à entrer dans le studio, prêt à affronter remarques ou mines affligées.

J'obtins les mines affligées. Evidemment, j'avais les yeux rouges… j'avais eu cette bonne idée de mettre des « Lunettes-Mouches », comme Reita disait, pour les cacher, mais en entrant j'avais eu le réflexe de les enlever. Opération cache-cache : échec… Cependant, malgré les regards étonnés, je n'eus aucune remarque de Reita, Aoi et Ruki ; ils avaient un peu l'habitude, et ils savaient qu'avec moi il fallait laisser couler. Par contre, Kai n'avait pas l'air de cet avis, et les autres ne semblaient pas l'avoir mis au courant.

- Ano… Uruha, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je ne répondis pas et me baissai pour prendre ma guitare sur son support, les yeux baissés. Je sentis les autres se tourner vers Kai pour lui faire quelques signes dans le style « Arrête ça tout de suite », mais le nouveau batteur ne se démonta pas.

- Quoi, vous êtes ses amis, non ? Pourquoi vous ne remarquez pas qu'il ne va pas bien ?

- Bah, répondit nonchalamment Aoi, dans l'espoir d'arrêter toutes questions.

- Mais…

- Ça va très bien, merci, fis-je d'un ton sec. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, faut qu'on répète.

Je lançai un regard qui se voulait foudroyant vers Kai. Il s'était déjà levé et paraissait prêt à venir me voir… Le pauvre fou, il ne me connaissait pas, ne savait rien de ma vie, et était déjà prêt à me tendre les bras ? Pendant un instant je sentis mon regard noir tomber et dégager ma tristesse. Mais je me ressaisis très rapidement pour détourner les yeux d'un air détaché. Je me mis correctement à ma place et bien dos à Kai. Dire qu'avant, je me retournai sans cesse en jouant pour regarder Yune… Rien que de sentir le regard de Kai sur mon dos, ça m'attristait.

- Reita ? fit Ruki pour tout commentaire.

- Ouais, on y va les mecs !

Pendant cette répétition, je m'efforçais de ne pas me laisser envoûter par le jeu du batteur. Je voulais arrêter à tout prix de penser à Yune. Il fallait que j'éradique tout ce qui me faisait penser à lui. J'avais déjà effacé Kimiko de ma liste de contacts dans mon téléphone portable, mais pouvait-on vraiment 'effacer' notre batteur ? Gazette, sans batteur, c'était impensable. Enfin, il fallait déjà que je me fasse à l'idée d'un « Gazette sans Yune ». Pour sûr que ça n'était pas simple, mais il fallait que je me fasse une raison : Yune ne reviendrait plus. il resterait avec sa Kimiko et nous oublierait. Rien que cette pensée me fit comme une boule au ventre. J'avais l'impression de détester Yune pour sa décision. C'était étrange, détester une personne qu'on aimait encore quelques temps avant, et ce, juste pour une alternative. Parfois je ne me comprenais pas.

Quand vint le moment le plus intense de la musique, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser cette habitude prendre le dessus : jouer tout en prêtant attention à la batterie. Le jeu était merveilleux… J'avais l'impression qu'un jeu de batterie pouvait raconter une histoire, et je me sentais tellement bien à l'écouter…

Vint la fin de la répétition. Quand Reita annonça la pause, je ne me fis pas prier pour sortir en trombe du studio et aller fumer une cigarette avec Aoi, comme d'habitude. Durant ce laps de temps, un très long silence plana au-dessus de la fumée de cigarette que nous dégagions.

- Alors… Après une petite clope ça va mieux hein ?

- Ouais, répondis-je platement.

- T'inquiète, ce genre de coup de blues, ça passe toujours après un petit moment.

- Hm…

- Depuis un moment t'es dans cet état, t'as toujours l'air ailleurs… Kai a eu raison de s'inquiéter, tu peux le dire si ça ne va pas.

- Nan t'inquiète, dis-je en me levant et en mettant la main dans ma poche. J'veux pas vous emmerder.

Je terminai ma cigarette et la jetai au sol avant de rentrer.

En passant devant la porte fermée de notre salle de répétition, j'entendis la conversation entre Reita et Kai.

- Mais bien sûr que si, tu en es capable ! Je t'ai longtemps observé et tu peux devenir Leader.

- Tu es sûr ? ça ne va peut-être pas plaire à tout le monde…

- Tu as un sens inné des responsabilités, et tu t'inquiètes pour tes coéquipiers, regarde tout à l'heure avec Uruha, dit la voix de Reita. Enfin, c'est une idée comme ça, j'avoue qu'il faudrait en parler avec les autres…

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Je sentis la rage monter en moi ; je devais déjà me faire à l'idée que Kai était notre nouveau batteur, mais en plus je devais imaginer qu'il donnerait les ordres ! Cette idée me resta en travers de la gorge ; je remis ma veste et sortis en trombe du studio, sous l'air ébahi d'Aoi.

Et puis je m'en fichais de ce qu'il pouvait penser. De ce qu'ils pouvaient tous penser. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou, de devenir paranoïaque. Je voulais que tout ce que je vivais soit à mon goût. Je voulais que Yune m'accepte, je voulais qu'on soit près de moi, je voulais tellement de choses… Ces pensées égoïstes, personne ne les voyait, et ça me faisait encore plus mal. Quand Kai m'avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, ça m'avait insupporté venant de lui mais ça m'avait fait tellement plaisir. J'étais tellement heureux que quelqu'un me remarque. En quelque sorte, je voulais vivre une utopie, une chose qu'on ne pouvait atteindre. Mais j'avais l'impression que Kai, lui, avait entendu ma prière ; j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait compris en quelque sorte. En y repensant, ça m'avait réchauffé le cœur…

Je me surpris à pleurer, alors que j'étais déjà rentré dans ma voiture, prêt à retourner chez moi. Des pleurs sans sanglots, juste des larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues. Ça me faisait du bien quelque part, j'avais compris que je ne tournais pas rond, ou plutôt, je l'avais accepté.

Je me raclai la gorge et démarrai. Un moment seul, au volant de ma voiture, me ferait le plus grand bien. Mais cet instant de bien-être ne dura pas. Environ dix minutes après mon départ, j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je me mis sur le bas-côté et décrochai.

- Moshi-moshi…

- Uruha ? Ah, Kamisama, merci, tu vas bien !

- Mais oui je vais bien, vous espériez me retrouver à l'hôpital, ou peut-être mort ? dis-je d'une voix cinglante.

- M… mais non voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? (la voix de Kai paraissait embarrassée) Nous nous sommes inquiétés…

- Je suis sorti acheter des clopes, rien de bien grave, mentis-je.

- Non c'est faux, Aoi nous a dit que tu avais l'air mal en sortant, et que ton paquet de cigarettes était à moitié plein.

- Rectification, il est à 'moitié vide' donc j'ai besoin d'un nouveau paquet, ironisai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il me laisse tranquille… Enfin, non, je voulais que… Qu'on remarque mon mal-être. Mais pourquoi Kai ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Yune qui m'avait appelé ? J'aurais préféré, pour lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, pour encore m'excuser…

- Uruha, reviens au studio, s'il te plaît, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, même s'ils ne le montrent pas.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent s'imaginer. Je ne reviendrai pas aujourd'hui.

- … Bien. Demain nous n'avons pas de répèt', mais si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit, je serais là. J'ai encore besoin d'entraînement.

- …

- Bon, bai bai.

Et il raccrocha. Je n'avais rien trouvé à dire vers la fin, et il l'avait compris. Peut-être que j'irai le voir le lendemain, au studio. Je ne savais pas encore. Mais comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil…

« Ruwa, t'es qu'un sombre idiot ! » me dis-je à moi-même.

En effet, j'étais devant ce fichu studio. La porte était entr'ouverte, c'était si simple d'y pénétrer, comme quand Yune s'entraînait, seul… Je pris une grande inspiration et entrai. Je remis la porte contre pour éviter tout bruit inutile et déconcentrant. Je m'avançai et entendis quelqu'un jouer de la batterie. Kai, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je fichais ici ? Je me le demandais bien. La nuit qui porte conseil, tu parles… Je n'avais quasiment rien à dire à Kai, j'étais venu sans but, encore une fois j'avais l'impression d'être totalement fou. J'ôtai ma veste et l'accrochai au porte-manteau, mais je n'entrai pas dans la salle de répétition. La porte était ouverte, et pourtant je ne m'étais pas montré. Je ne voulais en aucun cas couper Kai dans son élan. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai porter par le jeu de batterie. _Yune…_

Je m'assis contre le mur, bien évidemment sans m'être montré. J'esquissai un sourire assez coincé ; je reprenais mes stupides habitudes. Celles que je voulais à tout prix oublier pour oublier Yune. Le son que produisait la batterie de Kai m'envoûtait. J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur et, les yeux fermés, j'écoutai. Ah… Un beau solo de guitare collerait tellement bien… Je pourrais le jouer, et comme ça, Kai et moi…

J'ouvris subitement les yeux, m'apercevant de mon erreur. J'avais bel et bien pensé « Kai » et non « Yune ». En refermant les yeux, ce n'était plus le visage de Yune que je voyais. C'était le visage frais et souriant de Kai. _Kai…_

- Uruha ?

Merde ! J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas entendu qu'il avait arrêté de jouer. De ce fait j'étais là, assis au sol, à regarder Kai d'un air surpris, quelques fines larmes ornant mes joues. Le nouveau batteur sourit et s'accroupit devant moi.

- Tu es venu…

- C… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'avais oublié un truc, c'est tout, et…

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait bien, lui, que je racontais des mensonges. Après tout, les preuves étaient contre moi : ma veste était sur le porte-manteau, j'étais bien installé ; pourquoi aurai-je été chercher quelque chose ? Kai avança sa main et sécha les gouttes salées qui étaient de trop sur mon visage. Je me raclai la gorge avec gêne alors qu'il me prit doucement le poignet pour m'aider à me relever.

- Tu es venu, répéta-t-il dans un sourire.

- Ah… oui. En fait je…

J'avais beau être plus grand que lui, je me sentais tout petit, comme si la honte m'écrasais. Même après avoir écouté le jeu de batterie de Kai, même s'il était là devant moi, je ne savais toujours pas la raison de ma venue. Et même avec son sourire plus qu'encourageant, je perdais tous mes moyens, je soupirais à tout va et je regardais mes pieds.

- Kai, je… je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Le fait que tu sois venu me fait énormément plaisir, avoua-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Et là, ce fut comme un rêve. J'oubliai tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour Yune et je n'avais plus qu'un nom en tête. Il m'embrassa, avec tendresse, respect et admiration. Et moi, je me laissais faire ; en aucun cas je n'aurais brisé cet instant si magique que celui de l'union de nos lèvres. Après ce baiser qui dura une éternité, je baissai à nouveau les yeux et murmurai :

- Je… Je suis maladroit avec les sentiments. [2

- Hmm… ça me va ! répondit Kai avec un sourire.

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres légères sur les miennes, mais une sonnerie nous fit sursauter tous les deux. Lorsque je sortis mon téléphone, je fus figé par le nom qui s'y affichait. Kai me prit le portable des mains et lut avec la même surprise avant de décrocher : « Yune ». Je regardai le nouveau batteur d'un air alarmé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de décrocher ? Il ne mit cependant pas le téléphone à son oreille ni même à la mienne ; il tint le portable à proximité de nous, juste assez pour entendre l'ancien batteur dire plusieurs fois « Uruha, tu es là ? », puis il m'embrassa langoureusement avant d'avouer clairement une chose qui me surprit malgré les évènements.

- Je t'aime, Uruha.

L'effet se fit sentir ; je rougis violemment et, à l'autre bout du fil, le silence régnait. Kai esquissa un sourire vainqueur ; il avait tout compris, pour Yune, et il se vengeait de lui ainsi – à ma place… Cette attention me fit si chaud au cœur que je croyais que j'allais encore pleurer [3. Je n'en fis rien, mais je répondis comme lui et moi l'espérions.

- M… Je t'aime aussi, Kai.

C'est après cette déclaration qui me soulagea grandement que l'on entendit un « tûût » très prononcé dans le téléphone : Yune avait raccroché. Je poussai un soupir d'aise et Kai posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Allez, fais-moi un sourire maintenant.

- Q… Quoi ?

- Tu en es capable.

Voyant que j'étais gêné à cette idée, il m'embrassa de nouveau et ce, jusqu'à m'en procurer des frissons. Quand il se détacha de moi, il me regarda avec cet air qui avait le don de me faire fondre.

- Tu vois que tu y arrives, Uruha…

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, mais je souriais. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Intérieurement je me sentais comme guéri. Oh, comme j'étais heureux, tellement heureux. Je pris Kai dans mes bras en lui murmurant des « merci » de reconnaissance. Il m'avait aidé à lire en moi, à me comprendre. Je l'aimais tellement…

**Juin 2004 [4**

Les autres membres du groupe paraissaient heureux pour nous deux. Quand nous l'avions avoué à Reita et aux autres, ils étaient vraiment contents pour nous. Et nous étions heureux ensemble. De temps en temps, nous nous retrouvons au studio quand il n'y a pas de répét', pour consacrer un petit moment à notre déclaration, c'était comme notre petit nid. Ce studio avait beau être empreint des traces de Yune, moi, je ne les voyais plus. Je ne voyais que Kai, je ne pensais qu'à lui et à nous. Ce lieu avait beau être notre lieu de travail, ça nous plaisait de nous y retrouver pour passer un bon moment, calme et enfantin.

Un jour de pluie, en Juin, comme à notre habitude depuis un an, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ce studio, Kai et moi. Rien que nous deux. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, nous nous embrassions, nous caressions… Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit nous sorte de ce moment magique. Nous avions fermé la porte et pourtant quelqu'un frappait.

- J'y vais, dis-je.

- Fais attention à toi, okay ? s'inquiéta Kai.

- Oui M'man !

Je l'entendis rire avec franchise, puis sortis de la salle de répétition. Je m'engageai dans le couloir puis ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée. L'air apaisé que j'arborais depuis un an, je le perdis en un centième de seconde. Je sentis la frayeur et le dégoût monter dans ma gorge.

- Yu… ne.

- Je vois que tu te souviens de mon nom, Uruha, dit Yune avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je suis venu rendre visite, je n'en ai pas le droit ?

- NON !! criai-je d'un air apeuré. Tu n'es plus un Gazette alors va-t'en !

- Uruha ? Qui est-ce ? ça ne va pas ? demanda la voix de Kai.

Yune ignora la dernière remarque mais je voyais bien à son regard qu'il avait reconnu la voix de celui qui avait eu l'audace de me déclarer sa flamme un an plus tôt.

- Kimiko m'a quitté… Tu avais raison, c'est qu'une garce. Uruha, je m'en veux tellement !

- C'est trop tard, Yune. Tu m'as fait souffrir pendant des mois, mais c'est fini maintenant. Casse-toi, dis-je avec l'air le plus froid que je pouvais arborer.

- T'es qu'un menteur toi aussi, je pensais que tu m'aimais…

Je n'avais pas la force de répondre. J'étais chamboulé à l'intérieur, je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni même où j'en étais. J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que Yune avait une influence plus qu'étrange sur moi. J'entendis Kai arriver en demandant ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne voulus pas supporter la suite ; je poussai Yune sur le côté et m'enfuis dans les rues vides à cette heure de la journée.

Quand je sentis les fines gouttes de pluie s'abattre sur moi, je levai la tête au ciel et fermai les yeux. Ahh, le ciel me comprenait, il pleurait avec moi. Je sentais mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, mais je le laissais faire. Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Je voulais être seul, avec la pluie… Non, la pluie s'était affirmée et devenait agressive. Elle me gênait à présent ; je voulais être vraiment seul, rester dans ma bulle, sans son, sans pluie, sans Yune, sans rien.

Dieu seul savait le temps que je suis resté, là, à errer dans les rues sous la pluie battante. Je savais que je risquais d'être malade mais peu m'importait. J'essayais de faire le vide, mais c'était impossible. Yune était comme un fantôme, il revenait me hanter. C'était un fantôme du passé, j'avais pourtant fait tout mon possible pour l'oublier, tout…

- Uruha, tu es là !

La voix qui m'avait tiré de mes pensées… Je redoutais que ce fusse Yune, mais à mon grand soulagement, c'était Kai. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il s'était toujours inquiété pour moi. Il n'était pas venu me chercher avec comme phrase de jugement « c'est qui ce mec ? ». Non, il était venu de son air inquiet et avait l'air soulagé. Quand il s'approcha de moi, je le pris dans mes bras, en quête de réconfort. Certes je me sentais égoïste, mais qui mieux que Kai pouvait me consoler ? Pas Yune en tout cas, et quand je vis la silhouette de celui-ci sous la pluie battante, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard qui exprimait ma gêne. Kai aussi l'avait vue, cette silhouette. Et Yune, lui, devait avoir compris qu'il avait perdu dès le moment où il était parti. Nous le vîmes partir à notre grand soulagement, et chacun sut alors qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Ce jour-là, je l'ai marqué comme la fin d'une vie et le commencement d'une nouvelle. Comme quand l'on fait écrire une dictée à un enfant. On lui dit d'aller « à la ligne ». J'ai été à la ligne pour changer de vie, pour vivre heureux et non plus dans l'hostilité d'un passé douloureux.

Mon retour à la ligne [5, je l'ai effectué avec Kai et grâce à Kai. Et je ne pense pas en faire un nouveau de si tôt…

**OWARI. [6**

**NOTES :**

[1 Cette phrase est tirée d'une histoire courte de Natsuki Takaya, « Accords Parfaits » :3

[2 Thanks to Chewie pour m'avoir filé ce tuyau !

[3 J'ai créé un Ruwa hypra sensible xD

[4 Vous pouvez prendre ça à valeur d'épilogue. C'est ce qui relie l'histoire avec les pensées d'Uruha au tout début du One-Shot.

[5 A l'origine le titre de la fic était provisoire ; je trouvais que « Retour à la ligne » faisait trop enfantin, puis, en explorant un peu, je me suis rendue compte que ça correspondait parfaitement à la voie que prend Ruwa xD

[6 Pfiouu enfin j'en vois le bout ! Ce ne fut pas facile, vraiment ! A l'origine je voulais juste faire un truc simple, avec une hésitation de sentiments. C'est devenu un véritable truc psychologique xD Mais j'en suis pas mécontente ! Au contraire, je préfère


End file.
